Kohaku and Zarc friends or enemies
by Finalcool720
Summary: Kohaku was intrusted with the shikon jewel after Kagome and friends death.Its his job to protect it but he finds the one who is after the jewel Zarc who killed them and agrees to a truce of sorts in the end friends or enemies what will be or something more.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

It was morning as the light shine down throu the holes in the roof of the old school.A small jewel was in the hands of a young boy."Kohaku wake up" a girl said.Kohaku opened his eyes and looked at the girl."Oh Morning Yuzu"He said.Yuzu nodded As he got up and grabbed his deck.Yuzu took Kohaku's hand "We are going to be late for our classes at You Show Duel School Mister ninja"She said."I know by the way what about Yuya"He asked.Yuzu "He's already their and your his opponent to help get more students for our school"She said.

Kohaku nodded noticed some fried rice and as his stomach rumbled.Yuzu took the Jewel "After the duel my treat Kohaku"She said.Kohaku quickly grabbed the jewel "Fine"He said as Yuzu noticed tears.Kohaku remember a blood stained room where he found the jewel his sister and friends were protecting.Kohaku remembering seeing a boy who wanted to destroy everything.Kohaku then woke up being found By Yuya's dad with the jewel in hand.Kohaku bumped into Yuya wanting outside the duel school."Your late little bro Kohaku"He said."Sorry lets get this duel underway Yuya"Kohaku said."Alright lets begin"Kohaku said.Kohaku and Yuya entered the duel room."Hello future students let this action duel Begin"Yuya said.

Kohaku nodded noticing the field was a castle.Kohaku played two face downs and a monster in defense face down."I end my turn"He said.Yuya nodded playing Performapal Hip Hippo and grabbing an action card that boasted his life points.Kohaku chuckled collecting action cards that let him summon his best monster Sango and friends a card he had 4600 attack points and 400 defense."Nice Job Kohaku by the way when me and my dad find you had that card and Jewel"Yuya said.Kohaku nodded noticing someone watching that he remembered before Kagome gave him the jewel.Kohaku ran after him to an area filled with criminals.

Kohaku saw him go into a hotel and followed him.Kohaku took a seat at the bar and a few seconds by the boy."Who are you and you kinda look like Yuya"Kohaku asked."Oh the name is Zarc and I am kinda am Yuya but thats not important right now"."I am after that Jewel and thought it would help me accomplish my goals"He said.Kohaku nodded turning to leave.Zarc grabbed his hand."I will have that Jewel Kohaku perhaps your friends are alive"He said.Kohaku slapped the hand away and left.Zarc chuckled noticing Kohaku wanted to believe. his friends survived but knew he was lying.Meanwhile Kohaku haded to the old school and noticed Zarc had set up camp there and was making some food."How did you get here first Zarc"Kohaku asked."Oh took a Taxi"He answered.

Kohaku had to protect the jewel as Zarc Challenged him to a duel.Kohaku nodded not right now preparing some vegetables.Zarc noticed he was frying Mushrooms and red peppers with Tomatoes.Kohaku Begun eating as Zarc was drowling.Kohaku gave some of his food to Zarc."How did you find My dimension and the Jewel"Kohaku asked.Zarc kept eating "After I got separated into multiple versions of Myself I noticed the jewel and went for it but then Kogome gave you the Jewel instead Kohaku"Zarc said.

Kohaku nodded as Zarc. offered a gift box.Kohaku nodded no thanks as Zarc placed it in front of him.Kohaku opened the box inside was Kirara safe.Kohaku smiled as Kirara jumped into his arms."How about we become Allies Kohaku"Zarc asked Holding out his hand for an agreement to be made.Kohaku stood up and stared at Zarc in the eyes and shook his hand."Fine but try anything and I will defeat you Zarc"Kohaku said.Zarc nodded and left giving him a card from his deck.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V or Inuyasha and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The smell of steak and eggs filled the air of the old school.Kohaku and Kirara woke up and noticed a certain duelist.Kohaku rubbed his eyes " Wait your that person good at quiz game shows" He said.He heard laughing " That's right Kohaku , i came here with an offer to join the school I go too" Eita Kyuando said. Kohaku nodded " So when is this duel Kyuando" He said. Etia turned to leave " tomorrow a car will pick you up " He said.

Kohaku sighed noticing Zarc was watching.Kohaku started eating some of the steak. Kirara was eating the eggs.Zarc took a seat " Interesting Kohaku , Maybe you should tell Yuya"He said. Kohaku sighed , from the way that kid acts , I am sure the You show duel school is aware"He said finishing his steak.Kohaku placed his arms behind his head " So Zarc waiting for the right time to grab the jewel" He asked.

Zarc laughed patting Kohaku shoulder and huging him. " That's a good one Kohaku" He said.Kohaku sighed and pushed Zarc away. " Nice try trying to grab the Shikon Jewel Zarc" He said.Zarc then noticed Yuzu.Yuzu grabbed Kohaku's hand " we have to prepare for the Duel at Clarity prep school" She said.Kohaku nodded as she dragged him along. He noticed Zarc and Kirara followed.

Kohaku looked at Yuzu and Yuya and took a seat on a recliner.He noticed a note a gift from Clarity prep school.he relaxed " So what's to worry about Yuzu and Yuya" He said.Yuzu sighed " Its simple Kohaku , you lose the duel You Show duel school loses one of our great duelist" She said.Kohaku stretched while relaxing " I understand , Zarc here will now be attending you show duel school " He said.

Yuzu nodded looking at Zarc " I get it he seems like the perfect person to train against" She said. Kohaku smirked " yup and I wonder why this recliner smells bad" He said.Kohaku tried to get up and heard a recording "Eita here to get up from recliner answer this question , who will win out duel Kohaku" He heard. Kohaku thought about and rolled his eyes.Zarc figured it out as well from watching Eita's interaction with Kohaku." No help now Kohaku" the recording said.

" Eita Kyuando " he said.Kohaku heard laughing " correct Kohaku , if we weren't kids I say have a cigar" Eita said.Kohaku stayed on the recliner and finding a phone inside with a cigar." answer me this Eita there was no recording and you were just on the phone"He said. Eita hung up as Kohaku stared at the cigar.Yuya grabbed it " no bro that's for adults.Kohaku nodded getting up from the recliner.

He took Zarc's hand " its time for a action duel to prepare, and Yuya enjoy the cigar" He said.Yuya took a seat on the recliner holding the cigar " he was joking right Yuzu"He asked.Yuzu noticed Kohaku dropped the cell phone on the floor and picked it up.She noticed the phone ring and Answered " Of course , i was kidding those are bad for your health" Eita shouted hanging up.Yuya laughed " that answers that question , lets go watch Kohaku and Zarc's duel" He said standing up and tossing the cigar in the trash.

Yuya walked in and saw the action stage was quizzed themed.He noticed both Zarc and Kohaku's life points were low.He noticed in Yuzu hands a weird creature " What is that " He asked. Yuzu nodded " its a gift Kohaku got from Zarc ,its name is Kirara " She said. Yuya nodded petting its head.Kirara jumped on His head as Yuzu laughed.

Kohaku looked at his hand and then the action cards left.He ran for an action card and listened to the question." Get this right get 3000 life points , what is the name of a legendary jewel wanted both by human's and demon's "He heard. Kohaku did a backflip " The Shikon Jewel" He answered as his life points went up to 3,500. Zarc noticed his field was empty as Kohaku brought to the field Sango and Friends.

Kohaku had it attack Zarc directly to win the duel.Kohaku left the duel school and saw a car outside and opened the back door.He looked at Eita and sighed " Cameras really " He said.Eita laughed " it was an interesting quiz duel Kohaku , I have some useful information for our duel " He said. Kohaku nodded " mind giving me a ride back to where i am staying" He said.

Eita nodded sure as Kohaku took a seat next to him.Kohaku relaxed and noticed Eita was studying his deck.Kohaku noticed the car stopped at Eita home. " this isn't were i live " He said. Eita nodded " oh its easy then picking you up at the abandoned old school" He said. Kohaku shrugged his shoulders and nodded fine following Eita inside to his house.

Kohaku saw inside Eita living room trophy's from all the quiz shows he won.Eita took a seat on the couch in the living room.Kohaku took a seat as well " So lets decide who will go first in tomorrow's duel" He said. Eita laughed " fine answer this Kohaku have i ever lost a quiz duel" He said. Kohaku thought about " My answered no " He said. Eita gave a thumbs up. Kohaku took a breath " So when will dinner be ready " He asked. Eita nodded soon as he turned on the tv. Kohaku stood up " I know the answer to the question was your going to win our duel but I will prove you Wrong Eita Kyuando" he said. Eita looked at Kohaku and gave a smirk " You can try Kohaku but lets make it interesting if i do lose i'll join the duel school you attend" He said holding out his hand. Kohaku shook Eita's hand and sat back down.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


End file.
